


Queen, Princess

by NancyBrown



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke asks Leia often, perhaps too often, about her memories of their mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen, Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galfridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/gifts).



Luke asks Leia often, perhaps too often, about her memories of their mother. Every time, Leia stretches her mind back, and recalls a beautiful, sad face. Mother stood by her tiny bed, the one with the white draperies that Leia loved to play in, and the soft white pillows. Mother watched her through the gauzy curtains and she wept. Leia feels the echo of her sorrow even now, the waves undulating through her like a deep, salty sea on a forgotten world.

The pair of them have searched together, in between rebuilding the Republic and scouring the last of the Emperor's faithful, but it's Han who tracks down the name of Queen Padme Amidala, and the date of her death. Leia has more questions than answers.

One day soon after, she finds her brother in conversation with Obi-Wan Kenobi, and she understands at last how she saw her mother's face.


End file.
